Boda lunática
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Dejar que Luna organizara la boda no había sido la mejor idea que Harry había tenido. Regalo para Deb (Aurora Reid Friki)


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

_¡Feliz cumple Deb!_

_Hermana, sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma, así que anoche, a las 11 de la noche, entré en pánico porque no tenía nada para regalarte. Bueno, mi intención era escribirte aunque sea un drabble para dártelo el mero día de tu cumpleaños y luego escribir algo mejor… pero después de semanas sin inspiración.. me llegó en la madrugada xD así que te escribí eso… aunque te repito.. era madrugada… podría haber muchas incongruencias xD aún así, espero que te guste :3_

_Te amo hermana :3_

_Espero que te la pases genial en tu cumple y te den muchos regalos_

_Te mando muchas bendiciones y buenos deseos_

_Besos y abrazos de tu hermanita favorita_

_Jessy_

_P.D. la inspiración me abandonó y no supe poner un buen título xD_

* * *

Dejar que Luna organizara la boda no había sido la mejor idea que Harry había tenido, pero él no quería inmiscuirse en esas cosas, pues se le daban fatal. A tan solo minutos de dar el sí, estaba pensando si todo eso del matrimonio era una buena idea. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Luna mientras caminaba hacia él, le hizo olvidar cualquier duda. Lo haría mil veces más solo para verla feliz, a pesar de todas las extravagancias.

Todo había empezado el día que le había pedido matrimonio.

Harry había estado durante días pensando en la forma perfecta de pedírselo, pero cada consejo que le daba Hermione, no parecía ser algo que iría con el carácter de su chica. Ron no era de gran ayuda, le había dicho que porqué se hacía tantos problemas cuando le podría preguntar directamente.

Harry no era un experto en chicas (bastaba con ver sus únicas dos relaciones previas y que habían terminado en desastre) pero sabía que a las chicas le gustaba que se las sorprendieras en eso. Pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo con Luna? Ni siquiera se había sorprendido cuando había llegado frente a ella después de la batalla final, le había plantado un beso y le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Ella lo había mirado con su mirada soñadora y le había dicho que era lindo. Al principio Harry había pensado que lo estaba rechazando, pero ella se había acercado a él y lo había besado a su vez.  
Pero volviendo al tema, Harry no sabía que hacer, así que pensó en preguntarle a la persona que más conocía a la chica de sus sueños, el padre de ella.

Llegó a la casa de los Lovegood y, tras tocar a la puerta y no recibir respuesta, entró con la varita en alto, imaginándose los peores escenarios posibles. Pero nada había pasado. Encontró a su suegro reclinado sobre el escritorio, ocupado escribiendo un artículo para el Quisquilloso.

—Hola Harry — saludó Xenophilius —, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Hola señor, estaba pensando en... —empezó a decir, pero calló de golpe al ver lo que el hombre estaba haciendo.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó más, intentando entender que decía en la imagen que tenía frente a sí.

—Harry, no vas a lograr leer nada de esta manera— lo advirtió él—aquí vienen muy claras las instrucciones, debes doblar las páginas de esta forma y después voltear la revista de cuarenta y cinco grados, ¿ves?

El chico miró sorprendido como empezaban a formarse frases referentes al artículo de la página y le llegó la idea. Le contó a Xenophilius de sus intenciones de pedirle matrimonio a su hija y le pidió que pusiera la propuesta en la revista, pues sabía que Luna no perdía ni un solo número de la revista de su padre. El hombre asintió entusiasmado con la idea, y luego de una tarde pensada en crear el "juego perfecto" para la ocasión, le aseguró que saldría en la próxima edición.

Harry se aseguró de estar en presencia de su novia cuando leyera el artículo, escondiendo el anillo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —preguntó Luna cerrando la revista justo cuando le tocaba leer su propuesta.

—No cariño, sigue leyendo —la presionó Harry.

—Pero Harry, sé que te aburres mientras leo la revista de mi padre, puedo terminar de leerla más tarde.

Harry quería golpearse en la cabeza. ¿Su mala suerte tenía que atacar ahora? Haciendo un gesto a la chica, insistió para que leyera y ella se encogió de hombros, antes de acomodarse mejor y seguir leyendo. Supo que había descubierto su pequeño mensaje cuando sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y su mandíbula cayó. Luna miró a su novio intentando ver si no había leído mal, cuando Harry sacó el anillo y le hizo la pregunta.

Por supuesto todo había ido de maravillas o no se encontrarían ahora en esta situación.

Después de la propuesta, Luna había empezado a pensar en los preparativos de la boda. Había llamado a Hermione y Ginny para que la ayudaran, pero la alianza no había durado mucho. Mientras Hermione insistía en usar rosas como símbolo de romanticismo, Ginny aseguraba que los lirios se verían mucho mejores, pero Luna había decidido que necesitaba ciruelas dirigibles en cada mesa para que las personas pudieras tener una velada extraordinaria.

—Sirven para mejorar la capacidad de aceptar lo extraordinario, es perfecto para una boda, no hay nada más extraordinario que el amor.

Hermione y Ginny habías decidido dejarlo pasar, porque no querían discutir con ella sobre su propia boda, después de todo sería correcto hacerlo como ella quisiera. Así que había ganado Luna en eso. Pero se había armado una buena cuando hablaban de las damas de honor.

—¡No me voy a poner eso! —gritó Ginny levantando un vestido vaporoso y colorido.

Hermione, a su lado, asintió de acuerdo con su amiga.

Luna no dijo nada, solo bajó un poco la mirada para después volver a levantarla y sonreír a sus amigas.

—No pasa nada, escojan lo que más les guste.

Antes que pudieran festejar esta pequeña victoria, Harry las fulminó con la mirada y sin decir palabra, artículo un "es su boda" que hizo sentir mal a las dos chicas.

—No están tan mal —rectificó Ginny apenada.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Luna alegre —, ya tengo sus accesorios.

Comenzó a sacar de una caja collares de corchos y un montón de otras extravagancias. Unos para espantar a los Nargles, otros para los Pimplies de agua dulce, hasta les había dado un extraño guijarro que olía peor que un troll y que Luna aseguró podría alejar a un snorkack en caso de necesidad (el porque creía que uno de esos animales iba a aparecer en medio de la boda, era todo un misterio). Obviamente las dos chicas se tragaron sus réplicas y accedieron a vestir todo lo que ella quisiera (un poco por su amistad y un poco por miedo a que Harry las hechizara).

Tras decidir los horribles vestuarios que llevarías las damas de honor, les tocó a los hombres. Harry había decidido que Ron y Neville lo acompañaran en este día tan especial, pero ni ellos se salvarían de llevar amuletos contra todo tipo de criatura imaginaria. El pelirrojo había mirado a su mejor amigo suplicante, intentando que convenciera a su mujer de dejarlos en paz, pero no había tenido suerte. Neville en cambio, le había agradecido a su amiga.

Lo siguiente en la lista era preparar el menú para el gran día. Harry había intervenido rápidamente, asegurándole que la señora Weasley se encargaría de todo. Ella había asentido, pero había comentado que su padre prepararía té de gurdirraíz, como protección extra. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron horrorizados, recordando haberlo probado años atrás en la casa de los Lovegood.

—Ahora falta mandar las invitaciones —comentó Luna revisando su lista.

Empezaron a escribir las invitaciones, empezando con los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, con compañeros de clase y del trabajo y hasta con las personas menos esperadas. (Harry aún no entendía porque Luna había invitado a los Malfoy, a pesar que ella le había explicado que la habían hospedado en su casa durante la guerra. Aunque hospedar no era el término correcto a su parecer).

—Hay que poner un collar de corchos adjunto a las invitaciones —comentó Luna ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—Nadie se lo va a poner —murmuró Hermione en voz baja, pero le ayudó en la tarea.

Si Harry pensaba que eso había sido todo, pues estaba muy equivocado. El mismo día de la boda, cuando estaba a punto de salir hacía el funcionario del Ministerio que oficiaría la boda, Luna había llegado corriendo hasta tu probador.

—Harry, se me había olvidado darte esto —dijo la chica pasándole un moño.

El chico observó el corbatín que la había pasado la chica, estaba hecho de varias cosas superpuestas, desde hojas hasta plumas.

—Mi padre lo hizo, también ha hecho algo para mi —le mostró la diadema que tenía en la mano y Harry la reconoció como la réplica de la díadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que el señor Lovegood tenía en su casa. —. Según papá, esto nos dará sabiduría a la hora de tomar decisiones en nuestras vidas.

Y sin más salió del probador. Harry se cambio rápidamente su corbata por el regalo de su suegro y salió a esperar a su futura esposa. Pasando frente a los invitados, se sorprendió de verlos usar el collar que la rubia había ó a los presentes y se encaminó hasta el funcionario del Ministerio, esperando a la chica.

Luna entró poco después, dando pequeños saltos por el pasillo. La diadema que había hecho Xenopilius descansaba sobre su cabello rubio y Harry pensó que no podría verse más hermosa. Su cerebro se desconectó durante toda la ceremonia, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo afortunado que se sentía por estar casándose con ella.

—Harry... —la llamó la rubia.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban esperando que él respondiera a la pregunta que le había hecho el funcionario. Tras pasar la vergüenza de pedirle que repitiera la pregunta, él aceptó.

Por fin se había casado con la chica de sus sueños y nada le impediría ser feliz, ni siquiera las extravagancias de ella.


End file.
